Just Try and Save Me
by JustACountdown321
Summary: When Soul's life is empty and void, will the arrival of an annoying new assassin fill the emptiness in his heart? Be prepared: yaoi, lemons, very mature situations, Soul and Black Star. Don't like, don't read. If like, do read, do enjoy. Feel free to review as well.
1. Chapter 1

**JustACountdown321**: Hi everybody! This is another fanfic I had in mind after reading some other fanfics. Don't worry, I'm not stealing anything. Most of this is from my sick imagination. I'm hoping I'll update it often, but I've been busy and/or lazy lately, so we'll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this Soul Eater fanfic. Pairing Soul(uke) x Black Star(seme).

**WARNING**: contains YAOI (boyxboy) so if you don't like it, don't read it. ALSO: contains a lot of mature situations not suitable for younger eyes! Lemons. Lemons galore!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

* * *

I was only twelve.

He was only seventeen.

I don't really remember why it happened, but I sure as hell haven't forgotten it.

On my twelfth birthday, my brother Wes had taken me to the local arcade. We had spent ten dollars' worth of quarters on the games. Our parents weren't home for my birthday, or at all for that matter, but I didn't care as long as I had Wes. He had gotten me a new jacket for my birthday, my yellow and black one, though it was extra-large on me. The day was great up until the point where we were walking home.

If there was one thing that was bad about my brother, is that he is too nice for his own good. The other boys at his school made fun of him for being a goody-goody and constantly claimed he was gay because he was good-looking and a bit of a prude. Unfortunately, a lot of his "friends" tormented him for it. He experienced a lot of sexual harassment from them, but he just took it in stride, confirming their suspicions more and more. That day was the day it went too far.

We were being followed. Closely. Wes was purposefully walking us in circles, trying to shake the group of men following us. He kept one arm on my shoulder to make sure I wouldn't fall behind. The guys following must've realized we knew they were there, because they broke out in a sprint. Wes grabbed my arm and started pulling, running as fast as we could. "Run Soul!"

We ran for ten minutes, trying to lose them. In the process we walked straight into a trap. As we turned the corner in the alley, we came face to face with a dead end. Wes whipped around to run again, but the guys just were just beyond the corner. I heard them yelling saying they found us. Wes picked me up and shoved me behind a dumpster, motioning to stay there and be quiet. "No matter what happens, STAY put." He whispered. I nodded, tears in my eyes. He stepped back out from behind my hiding space just as three of the four men were entering the alley. The one we assumed was the leader came in a few seconds later. It was my brother's best friend, Noah.

"Well, well… if it isn't Wes-y boy. Why have you been running, huh?" He smirked.

Wes just smiled back, but quickly threw a punch at the closest person. They crumbled to the floor, swearing and holding a bloody nose. The other two grabbed Wes by the arms and held him still, kicking the backs of his knees so he knelt, their grip like iron. Noah just hmph'd and walked up to Wes, slapping him across the face. Wes coughed and groaned a little. I had to hold back from jumping out and punching Noah in his gut.

With a red mark appearing on Wes' face, Noah grabbed his chin and lifted his face up to stare into his own eyes. "You know, I always did love the life in those Evan eyes of yours…" He smirked and licked his lips. "So much fire in them… and such a lovely shade of crimson…" He quickly pulled out a knife and held it up to Wes' eye. Wes froze. "I bet they are the same color as your blood…" He made a slight slash across Wes' face, a line of red forming, quickly bleeding, on his cheek just below his eye.

"You sick son of a fuck, get AWAY from me!" Wes yelled, squirming in his captors' grip. All resemblance to the friendly Wes gone now, replaced with anger and fear. Noah just smiled again, punching Wes in the stomach. Wes doubled over, coughing and hacking up blood. Noah lifted his chin again and stared straight into my brother's eyes.

"Now, now, be nice or I'll have to do something unpleasant." He giggled, "Well, I already was planning to…" He lifted my brother's chin and brought his lips down hard on Wes'. I sat there speechless. _What was happening?_ Wes got over his initial shock and fought back, thrashing around and biting Noah's lips hard.

He shoved Wes away and coughed up a little blood from his lip. He glared at Wes and brought his knife back out, shoving it against Wes' throat. My brother gagged at the sudden force.

"I said 'be nice' you little fuck… now I'm angry…" He slashed across Wes' other cheek and down his shirt, splitting it open. Wes cried out at the pain. He was suddenly shoved face down on the ground, crushing his lungs briefly and causing him to pant out. Noah's helpers quickly tied Wes' wrists together behind his back. Satisfied with their work, they backed up a little and let Noah get closer to Wes. Noah just leaned down and pulled my brother's pants down around his ankles.

Wes began cursing and struggling, trying to get away from the nightmare in front of him. Noah smirked and slid his hand down Wes' boxers, causing Wes to moan at the contact. He began crying, unable to do anything that was happening. I realized my heart had stopped at that moment.

My brother was crying…

_Wes never cried…_

I felt a sob escape my mouth and quickly covered my lips, afraid they heard. I hadn't seen Noah stop and look around, so I thought I was all clear…

_Phew…_

A hand reached back and covered my mouth.

I began screaming against the strong hand that now held me tight. I was yanked out and shoved on the ground like Wes, right in front of him. I landed with a loud thud, a gasp escaping my lips. One of the other guys climbed on top of me to keep me from moving.

"Ah! So this is Wes' adorable little brother…" Noah murmured. Wes looked up and saw me laying just inches away from him. I was crying uncontrollable tears.

"B-b-brother-r…" I whimpered.

Wes' eyes turned dark at that moment. He lashed back at Noah, knocking him down on the ground. But he couldn't escape his handcuffs. Noah was back up again and giving Wes the death glare. His eyes were murderous. I squeaked out of fear.

Noah took his knife again and threw it down at Wes. The knife stuck hilt deep in Wes' shoulder, blood quickly seeping through. He screamed.

"Brother! Brother!" I yelled, pleaded. I was afraid he was going to die. I looked back up at Noah, who just watched as I struggled to get to Wes.

He leaned down towards Wes and whispered in his ear. "I told you to behave… Now your brother is going to get your treatment and you're going to lay there watching as you die slowly…"

Wes glared up at him, unable to do anything more than that. He slowly reached his hand out to try and grab mine, but I was pulled by my feet away from him. His arm slumped to the ground and he hung his head low. Ashamed he couldn't protect me. The only movement coming from him was his silent sobs, wracking his body.

I was still crying, demanding they let us go. Someone kicked me in my ribs, cracking a few of them. I coughed and hacked up blood. I felt Noah roll me onto my back, his goons pinning my arms to the ground. Noah smirked at me.

"You have a similar fire in your eyes like Wes'…" he laughed, "Only yours are full of fear and innocence…" He made a similar slash across my cheek as he did with Wes. I was trembling, paralyzed by fear. He ripped open my jacket, the buttons flying off and cut open my shirt, exposing my chest. I felt him slip my pants off, boxers and all. I shuddered at the cold contact. Noah smiled. He looked back up at Wes, grinning.

"Well Wes, I think this was a better trade-off. Your brother looks more feminine than you do, and he has his innocence to be ruined still." He laughed, roaring. His cronies did too, eyeing me mischievously. Wes muttered "bastards" under his breath, his voice becoming weaker.

Noah turned back to me, licking his lips. I whimpered. He leaned down and licked the line of blood on my face, causing me to shudder. He quickly traced his tongue down my face, reaching my chin. He continued down, sucking on my collarbone. I moaned against my brain's advice. I didn't want to feel this way from this guy. But my body wouldn't listen. Noah trailed his hand down to my nipples, tweaking them, eliciting more moans from me. When he felt me tense up, he stopped sucking my collarbone and moved his lips down to my nipples, biting and swirling his tongue around the one his hand was pinching. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my lips, but the tears running down my face reminded me that I didn't want this. His sucked on one of my nipples, hard.

"Nnnnnn-gh!" I hated myself as I bit down on my lip to try and keep the moans from escaping. Noah looked up and smirked.

He took one of his hands and trailed down my abdomen before stopping just before my member. My breath hitched, not wanting him to touch there.

"N-n-nn-o-oo…. P-pl-pleaseee…" I gasped as his hand took my member and began pumping it. I was trashing around, trying to get out of this guy's grip and run away. My hips involuntarily bucked as he pumped harder and faster. A pool of heat was forming in my stomach. "Aaaaahnn…"

He smirked, loving every minute that he raped me. The pool in my stomach was growing tighter and hotter. I knew I was close to release. A release I didn't want. Just before it happened he stopped pumping my member. He held up his fingers, coated in my precum. He shoved them in my mouth and ordered me to suck. I started crying, but didn't want to get cut again. When my saliva had coated his fingers, a bit of cum still on them, he yanked my legs up and apart harshly, causing me to whine. He roughly shoved three fingers at once into my entrance, causing me to scream, the pain unbearable. Tears began rolling down my face again, blinding me. He only kept his fingers in for a minute or two, moving them about inside me, before pulling out all together. I hoped it was over but made the mistake of looking up to see Noah's exposed member. He pulled my legs even farther apart, a gasp escaping my lips. He positioned himself next to my entrance and quickly shoved his member in.

All I saw was white.

Blank…

Searing…

White.

I screamed. My own screams deafening me. I felt like my insides were being torn apart. The pain worse than any pain I had ever felt. I couldn't see, my tears clouding my vision. I felt Noah pull out and slam back in again, bringing another wave of pain. He repeated this motion, going faster and harder each time. I could feel the pain dulling a bit as he continued. I was still screaming when he hit a bundle of nerves inside me.

"AaaAAAAAHHHNNN…" I couldn't stop my moans anymore, the nerves that he hit sending me a wave of pleasure I didn't want. A trail of drool escaped my lips. He rammed into that spot again and again, my back arching from the feeling. I could feel the pool of heat in my stomach burn harder, wanting release. I could feel Noah nearing his end too. He began thrusting harder and harder against my spot, mewls escaping my lips. He hit me one more time and I screamed.

I came all over his chest and mine. I felt my insides constrict around his member and he came inside of me, the feeling disgusting. He pulled all the way out, a trail of blood and semen oozing from my entrance. He grabbed my ruined shirt and used it to clean himself off before tucking himself back in. He stood over me; examining me like a masterpiece he had just created and was proud of. I curled into a ball carefully, my body sore with bruises. I heard him walk over to Wes.

"Hey, Wes… I didn't hear much out of you during this whole thing." He leaned in closer, annoyance clear on his face. "Eh… Did you die while I was ravishing your little baby brother?" I froze. He kicked Wes, but no sound came out and his body just slumped back against the floor. Noah began laughing.

"HA HA! Did you hear that guys? He died just inches from his raped baby brother!" he and his gang just roared with laughter.

I felt my anger well up inside me.

_Wes was dead? _

_Wes was dead… _

_DEAD!_

At that moment all my anger caused me to scream. I felt my arm transforming, becoming stronger… longer… sharper… a weapon. _I was a weapon?_

I was only confused for a second before I remembered my brother lying on the ground. I stood up with great difficulty and turned to face my stunned attackers. Noah's face had gone pale seeing my transformed arm, a blood red scythe, my eyes void of any light, just darkness. They glanced down at my dead brother on the ground at my feet.

Rage rushed over me and I screamed.

* * *

**JustACountdown321****:** Yay! Bad ass cliffhanger! I'm sorry if this made anyone uncomfortable. Just think how I feel! But, anyways, I know this is supposed to be a Soul x Black Star thing, and it will be, but I needed to establish a story first. There will be more (wink wink). But this is all I have for now. But don't worry, I'll try to update soon. Till then!

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**JustACountdown321**: I know people are waiting for more lemony goodness so I'll be quick, though I'm not sure yet as to where this chapter is going…

**WARNING**: Yaoi. Lemons. Mature situations.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters.

* * *

I don't remember what happened after my arm transformed. Next thing I knew, the police were there in the alley, finding a naked little boy covered in blood with a corpse in his hands and four others sliced up on the ground around him. I passed out when they got there and I woke up in the hospital. The police still there. They were asking a bunch of questions I don't remember and didn't understand. They were asked to leave and come back later by the nurses. They had to examine me.

When the nurses asked where I was hurt, I broke apart. I started crying, loud, painful cries that made them flinch. My wails were very childish with my small fists rubbing my eyes, looking like a kid who fell and needed a hug. But I wasn't a kid anymore and I only needed one thing: my brother back.

The nurses backed off and gave me my space, but came back later and examined my injuries. I could tell from their expression that what had happened to me sickened them on some level. One nurse even started crying and ran out. When they finished examining my lower body they left, solemn looks on their faces. I just fell back against the bed and slept horribly.

When I woke up a few hours later, I had several bouquets of flowers on my nightstand, all appeared to be from the nurses that had seen me earlier. I cried a little again and buried my face in my hands. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see a police officer there. She sat beside my bed and apologized for my loss. She started asking me questions about what happened.

As I told her the story, I had to stop a few times to stop shaking. The police woman just gave me a sad smile each time. When I got to the part about my arm transforming, her expression changed to shock. She asked if I could show her my arm. I just stared and lifted my arm up, willing it to change. Moments later, it was back to a red scythe. She took a picture with her camera and then left.

My arm fell back to my side, transforming back to a regular arm. I just looked at it, unable to comprehend what I could do.

I leaned back against my pillows. Sighing.

_Now I'm even more of an outcast than before._

* * *

Several years have passed since that day. I was sent to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, partly because I was a powerful weapon, mostly as punishment for killing four people, even if they did rape me and kill my brother.

I don't see how a school that teaches you how to fight bad guys is punishment. But then again, I got paired with an annoying, bookworm, flat-chested meister. Now that might've been my punishment. Unfortunately, that punishment was my only real friend besides Kidd and the Thompson sisters. Of course, they don't know what happened to me those five years ago.

_Had it already been five years… It still feels fresh in my mind._

But then again, my birthday is coming up again, and it always reminds me of that day. _Damnit…_

_I'll be as old as Wes was…_

Everyone's going to make a big deal about the worst day of my life. I'm going to pretend to be happy about it even though it kills me inside. _Ugh…_

I was so self-absorbed I didn't realize I had made it to class already. Today we were supposed to be getting some big news. Probably something to do with Maka's grades again. God they praised her too much. I take my place at the very back of the room and lay my head against my desk, hoping to sleep. The bell rings and the others take their places too.

Dr. Stein clears his throat. "Attention class," he says in his monotone voice, "Today we have a new student joining the academy. He's a meister. His weapon will join us later today. Please welcome him to our school." Dr. Stein doesn't sound excited either. Which is odd, he tends to like new kids until they screw up. _What did the new student do to get a teacher as an enemy already?_

The door suddenly flew off its hinges, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room. A cloud of dust is all that fills the doorway. Stein just sighs and slumps against his desk. A flash of blue bursts through the door and jumps onto Stein's desk. The smoke clears enough for me to see a blue-headed guy with a tattoo of a star on his shoulder and star-shaped hair. His collar goes up to his chin forcing you to focus on his face. His blue-green eyes are full of life and happiness. His body is pretty muscular, which explains the door's demise. He grins at the class and raises a peace-sign in the air.

"Hello everybody! I am Black Star! I'm going to be the world's best assassin. I'll surpass even god one day! Bwahaha!

He continues to laugh and boast while half the class slumps forward like Stein. A groan is heard throughout the room.

Black Star jumps down and looks for a seat. He sees me not noticing him and jumps onto my desk, startling me. He bends down and looks at me.

"Hey."

"…"

"HEY!"

"What?!"

"I'm Black Star. I'm kind of a big deal. I'm the coolest! But you look cool too, so I'm gonna let you be my friend!" And with that he jumped down and sat next to me, putting his feet on the desk. I just sat there speechless, unable to really comprehend this idiot in front of me. I go back to staring blankly forward at the board. Stein had gotten out of his depression and resumed teaching. The janitor walked by and screamed at the door and the classroom. A tornado had hit and his name was Black Star.

At the end of class, a meek, nasally, girl came in and introduced herself as Black Star's weapon. "H-hello, I'm Tsubaki. Pleased to meet you." She bowed to the class then sat up front with Maka. I had a feeling they were perfect for each other. Meanwhile Black Star was making faces to try and get Tsubaki to notice him. I sighed. I didn't think school could get any worse, but it did that day.

I started to nod off again, completely ignoring the lesson as I drifted off to sleep.

Boy how I wished I hadn't fallen asleep.

* * *

"_Brother! Brother! Help me!" I cried._

_A voice chuckled behind me, slipping its hand down my pants in the process. The other wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer._

"_Your brother isn't here anymore, remember?" The tongue belonging to that voice slipped out and licked my cheek, a cut forming where he licked. I felt my body tremble, tears forming in my eyes. The hand touched my entrance._

_I screamed…_

* * *

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jerked awake, my eyes flashing with fear. I jumped back and transformed my arm into a scythe again, pointing it towards the outreached hand, and a face full of concern and slight annoyance. My heart beating too fast for its own good. My body trembling.

"W-what the h-hell were y-you doing to me!?" I screamed, drawing everyone's attention to me and Black Star. He stood up, angry now.

"What do you mean? I was trying to wake you up! YOU were having a nightmare! Sorry if being a friend and helping you is offensive!"

I morphed my arm back to its regular form and slumped against the wall, my breathing getting worse. I raised my hand shakily and stared at it, my fingers trembling. _Damnit, I'm having another panic attack!_

I couldn't breathe. My breath came out in hacks and puffs of air, causing me to start to cough. I rolled over clutching my stomach, my throat closing up with each breath I managed. I heard several chairs clatter as people ran to help. I coughed again and puked a little. Maka screamed.

"Quickly, Dr. Stein! He's having some sort of panic attack!" She ran to help me, but was pulled away right before she touched me. Dr. Stein had stopped her.

"Don't Maka, I know why he's having a panic attack and touching him is the last thing you should do! He'll transform and attack everyone!" He warned everyone to back up and give me room to breathe. Everyone was wary of me. Everyone except Black Star. He pushed past everyone and came right up to me. "Don't Black Star!"

Black Star ignored him and grabbed me by my shoulders, lifting me up onto my feet. I started to panic again. It felt like that night all over again. I felt like that scared little twelve -year-old next to his dead brother again. My body started trembling, glowing red, preparing to change into my scythes. Stein shouted for everyone to get out of the classroom. Black Star was still holding my shoulders. His grip tightening at my shaking form. He just stared into my eyes for a few seconds. I felt him reading the pure terror in them. His face was expressionless, but he then gave me a look of pity and pulled me against his chest.

I stopped moving. His arms held me against him in an embrace. I just stood there, not understanding what was happening. _Someone was hugging me?_ Black Star just held me as my body slowly relaxed, the glowing fading, but the wildness in my eyes still visible. He started rubbing small soothing circles in my back, gently shushing me. That made me sad…

It's what my brother had done to calm me down…

I began crying, the same kind of wail I made when Wes had died. A childish, almost fake cry. My legs gave out and I just leaned against Black Star for support, his grip tightening to accommodate for my weight, my arms hanging limp at my side. He just held me and let me cry. I didn't care what he thought of me at that moment. I just needed to be held.

Dr. Stein came back in when he heard me crying, keeping the others out at the same time. He was surprised to find me completely okay and for Black Star to not be even a little scratched. He led the class away from the room saying school was out early. He came back to where Black Star was comforting me. My crying had changed to hiccups after a few minutes, and they weren't going away anytime soon.

I glared up at Stein, calming myself down. I needed a few answers…

"Why do you know what causes my panic attacks?"

He sighed. "The entire staff knows what causes them and had been trained on how to handle them."

"WHY!?" I was near screaming, I was pissed beyond belief. _Why did they have to know what happened to me?!_

He gave me a sad smile. He took a drag of his cigarette and spoke. "You came to this school under special circumstances. You were mentally unstable and extremely dangerous. We were taught what to do in case you transformed again. We thought the only way was to clear everyone out, but today, Black Star proved that all you need is someone to comfort you…" He turned to glare at Black Star, "An experiment that could've killed him instantly. Not even _he_ could have survived _that_."

Black Star got wide-eyed and looked at me. I looked away, afraid he would abandon me now that he knew I was dangerous. I peeked back and caught a glimpse of him smirking.

"Please! I'm the great Black Star! I can handle anything!" he turned to me and winked, "Even this princess here! Bwahaha!"

I turned bright red like my eyes, my white hair standing out even more than usual. "P-p-p-p-PRINCESS!?" I shoved him away and stood up, wiping my eyes with me sleeve. He just continued to laugh at my expression. I turned away, not wanting him to see my distraught expression. Stein just huffed and left us alone. I glanced out the window and caught sight of Maka and the gang waiting for us. I sighed, dreading the concerned questions that were sure to come.

I could still feel Black Star grinning at me and turned to face him. He looked smug, overconfident, and downright pleased with himself.

I hated that.

"So _Princess_… you gonna give me a reward kiss or something?" He busted up laughing again.

I grunted and punched him in his shoulder, hard. He winced but continued to smirk at me, realizing he went too far.

"Don't call me princess." I muttered.

He just winked at me and moved to walk past me. As soon as he passed me, my hand reached out and grabbed his. He glanced back at me, a puzzled look on his face. My face heated up again and I looked down, hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"T-thanks… you know… for calming me down…" I mumbled.

He leaned in closer, holding a hand up to his ear, pretending he hadn't heard me. "I'm sorry… _what_ was that?" He glanced at me and smirked.

My face burned even brighter. I gritted my teeth, hating his attitude.

"THANK YOU." I yelled gently. He just looked at me happily. _Damn him…_

"You're welcome. Anything for my new best friend." He chuckled.

I gasped, realizing I was still holding his hand. I quickly pulled it away and turned to hide my blush, a little sad to not be holding his hand anymore. I wiped my face and turned to leave. I noticed Black Star was a little pink about his face as well. It made me happy to see him blush, even if it was faintly.

We both stepped out of the destroyed classroom and walked to meet our friends, our footsteps echoing in the long, empty hallway. I walked with my head down and my hands in my pockets, only looking up every now and then to glance at Black Star. He was walking with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. How he didn't crash into anything, I don't know. He opened his eyes and stared at me, realizing I had been staring at him as well. I ducked my head back down and cleared my throat.

"S-so B-black Star…"

"Yeah…"

I gulped. "P-p-please keep this between u-us, o-okay?"

"Keep what?"

"M-me crying a-and such…"

"Oh. That. Sure."

I looked up at him to make sure he was being serious. He had dropped his arms down to his sides and was staring straight ahead. I took that as him being serious. I lifted my head up and we continued in silence…

"On one condition…"

I looked at him, shocked and wary.

He stopped and looked at me seriously. "If you ever feel like freaking out again, come to me first…"

And with that he walked away, leaving me standing there speechless.

_W-what was THAT…_

* * *

**JustACountdown321:** Yay! Second chapter complete! I just found this sooo cute! I wish guys in high school were like Black Star T-T

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to update again soon.

BYE~


	3. Chapter 3

**JustACountdown321**: Hi again everyone! I hope everyone has been enjoying the fanfic so far. It will get more lemony, I promise, but I have to lead up to it with very emotional backstories and whatnot first. We'll see where this chapter goes…

**WARNING**: yaoi, lemons.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

* * *

Once I left school and got outside, I ignored Maka and the others with their worried complaints about my behavior. I didn't want to talk about what happened. But Maka gave me a look that said we'd talk back home. I sighed.

I glanced around and found Black Star walking over to his weapon Tsubaki. She was asking him something I couldn't here, but her face showed concern. Black Star only shrugged and said something back, causing her to look over in my direction. I gulped.

_Did he tell her? No way, he promised not to…_

I paused.

_Plus, I agreed to his "condition" as he called it. Not that I planned on having another panic attack…. and not that I minded him _comforting_ me…_

I felt my face heat up, remembering his soft embrace. Maka glanced at me and looked towards where I was staring. She smirked. I looked away and tried to act inconspicuous.

I was in for hell that night.

I saw Maka making her way over to Black Star and Tsubaki. _Shit! What the hell is she doing?_

"Hey Black Star," she said loud enough for me, and everyone else, to hear, "How about you come over to me and Soul's place for dinner? After all, you're the new kid and we'd like to get to know you. Plus, you saved Soul, somehow, and we'd like to thank you properly for it." She gave him her award winning "I'm only asking, but if you don't, you're dead" smile. I felt sorry for him.

"Uh, uh yeah, sure…" and with that, Maka grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back towards our group, Tsubaki nervously following. Black Star was swearing up a storm about how "he was the best" and "you can't do this to me" as she dragged him with enough force to demolish another classroom door.

Kidd and the others just chuckled at the poor new kid as Maka finally let him go, just to be swarmed with questions from the Thompson sisters.

"Are you really an assassin?"

"Did you style your hair like that?"

"Where'd you get the tattoo?"

"Your voice sounds funny!"

Black Star, the attention-loving sociopath, was at a loss for words. He couldn't even open his mouth before another question from Liz or personal invasion of privacy from Patty. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his discomfort. Soon everyone except Black Star was laughing, Patty mostly for no reason.

I looked up during my fit of laughter and caught sight of Black Star glaring a bit at me, his expression annoyed. I winked at him and his face softened.

_Why did that make me happy?_

* * *

Before I knew it, the night had passed and everyone made their way home from my apartment. The only people left behind were Black Star and Tsubaki.

Maka and Tsubaki had spent most of the night talking together with the Thompson sisters. Some sort of "girl thing" or such. Meanwhile, me, Black Star, and Kidd hung out and played some video games while we talked. It was nice to hang out with my friends, even if it was caused by my panic attack. And I really enjoyed meeting Black Star, even if he can be an asshole sometimes.

When he and Tsubaki headed for the door, I was a little sad. I liked my new friend and I wanted to hang out with him more. But I watched as they turned the corner down the street, leaving me alone with Maka, who was still inquisitive as to what had happened earlier today. I tried to sneak off to bed, but found a "Maka Chop" to the head and knew there was no avoiding the uncomfortable topic. I sighed.

"What is it Maka?" I huffed and fell onto the couch.

"What happened today Soul?"

Her voice was full of concern and I felt bad for keeping it a secret, but I didn't want anyone to know.

"Nothing. I had a nightmare, it freaked me out. What more do you want?"

She stared at me for a moment and frowned. "Why can't you trust me Soul?"

"I do trust you, but nothing happened!" I was getting irritated. She was trying to guilt-trip me, and I was not about to give in.

"Then what was so bad about that nightm-"she froze midsentence. One look at me and she froze.

My face had paled, becoming white like my hair. There was a darkness to my eyes that screamed "don't ask" and it scared her. It scared her to think that something truly frightening was held inside her weapon. I realized I was scaring her and dropped my gaze. I didn't want her to see the tears forming in my eyes when she looked at me like some monster.

She sighed, deciding to change the subject. "Fine. Don't tell me."

Her solemn expression changed to a grin.

"But would you care to explain why you were staring at Black Star earlier?"

I gulped. She saw this and giggled, knowing she hit the mark.

"N-no I will not!" I made a break for the door, but was caught by Maka's hand, her meister reflexes kicking in.

"Now, now Soul. If you don't have anything to hide, then just say so…" She grinned pulling me back to the couch. "Now… tell me."

She gave me her "I'll kill you if you don't tell me" look and I gulped again. She was frightening when she needed to be.

"I-It's b-because he w-was t-there during my p-panic attack, a-and he s-saw some things I'm n-not proud of, and y-you're making me r-really nervous now, a-and I m-m-might be h-having one a-again…"

She laughed, thinking I was joking…

But I wasn't.

The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. My chest started tightening up again. It was getting harder to breathe. Our conversation about my nightmare was getting me riled up again. I started gasping.

"M-M-Maka-a…. I-I'm s-serious… get, get h-help…" and with that I started convulsing on the floor.

Maka stopped laughing and ran out of the apartment, calling for help. I started coughing again, this time the taste of blood in my mouth. I looked at my hand in front of me and saw it was glowing red like it was earlier. I panicked even more, knowing there wasn't enough time for the academy faculty to get here and stop this. I started crying, the forced transformation burning my body. I felt like I was dying._ I wish Black Star would show up and save me…_

"B-B-Blac-ck S-Staaarrr….."

I felt warm arms wrap around me…

"Didn't I say, that whenever you were having another attack, to come get me?"

I looked up, joy overwhelming the pain I was feeling. _He came…_

I felt his embrace around me tighten, as he sat me up, my body still trembling and glowing. Black Star pulled me against his chest again and started humming while rubbing a hand through my hair. I felt myself calm down and the glowing soon faded. The tears that had been running down my face still fell, but more out of relief than fear. I felt my body relax against Black Star's as my heart settled down, the rubbing of my hair making me sleepy. Black Star shifted me into his lap and continued to stroke my hair, bringing his hands down to stroke me cheek. An overwhelming drowsiness filled my entire being. My eyes were getting heavy.

"B-Black Star… I-I'm getting sleepy…"

He didn't say anything, just shifted both of us into a position where he was still holding me in his arms, curled against his chest. He stood up with little difficulty, cradling me in his arms and walked towards my room. I whined when he had set me down on my bed, the warmth of his arms fading. He heard me and chuckled. He threw the comforters on me and stood up, making sure I was all comfy.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep, drifting off with the feeling of a warm hand stroking my forehead, and someone whispering "Sweet dreams… princess."

* * *

**JustACountdown321**: Yay, two panic attacks in one day. Way to go Maka! But aww, Black Star is such a sweetie-pie… makes you wish boys like him existed T-T

Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews and I'll try to update often enough that I don't have a riot on my hands T-T'

Until next time…

BYE~


	4. Chapter 4

**JustACountdown321**: Hello my lovelies! Thank you all sooo much for reviewing and favorite-ing, and following this fanfic! It means so much to me, even though I would've continued to write if no one said anything… But it was a little scary to leave my computer for a few hours and then find my inbox was blown up with alerts… But enough about that, let's get to writing. And just so you know, all of this stuff is improvised; I never plan on writing certain things, except chapter 1.

**WARNING**: contains yaoi, mature situations, lemons…

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

* * *

_It was the same nightmare again…_

"_Brother… Brother!" I'm crying._

_Arms of shadow wrap around my waist and draw me closer to an unknown voice._

"_Your brother isn't coming to save you… he's dead…" The tongue belonging to the voice snaked out and licked up my neck, a long cut forming where he touched. The tears flow harder…_

"_Hey!"_

_What?_

"_Hey, I said let go of him!"_

_Another force pulls me from the shadowy figure. The voice sounds familiar, but I can't remember from where. Warm, strong hands wrap me in an embrace, the feeling soothing. I look up but I don't see anything except for a star._

_Star…_

"_Soul belongs to me now you sick bastard, so stop haunting him!" The force pulled me closer to the star possessively, but I didn't panic. The star was friendly, inviting. I felt myself relax completely. Dreaming peacefully for the first time in years…_

* * *

When I woke up, my head swam. My room was spinning, and it was not pleasant first thing in the morning. I sat up, groaning, clutching my head and stomach.

"God Damnit… what the hell happened?"

"You panicked again."

I jumped, not realizing someone else was in my room. It was Maka.

"Ugh… what do you want?" I rubbed my head, the spinning slowly fading.

She huffed at me. When I didn't say anything else, I got a "Maka Chop" to the head. My head was hurting even more so now.

"What the hell, if you have something to say, just say it, my head's splitting!"

She must've just realized I had a headache and apologized for the "Maka Chop." She walked over towards me and sat on the edge of the mattress, her face showed worry. She hadn't slept.

"Soul… what is going on with you? We've been meister and weapon for how long now, and I'm only just finding out about these 'panic attacks.' What is it that you're not telling me?"

I sighed. "Maka… I can't tell you. It's something that happened a long time ago, that I'd much rather forget about."

"But Soul, you've been having panic attacks because of it. Maybe if you tell someone, then they can help you carry this burden." She pleaded, her eyes watering a bit.

I know that telling someone might make it easier, but I don't want to be looked at like that "unfortunate soul." _Damnit, I made a pun in my own mind!_

"Maka… I can't tell you. It's too personal. I… I just can't…"

And with that, I rolled over and listened as her footsteps retreated down the hallway. Before she got out of hearing distance, she shouted:

"By the way, Black Star was really worried about you. You should go let him know you're okay."

I immediately stiffened. _That's right; Black Star saved me from the panic attack last night._ I wasn't too keen on seeing him after I cried in his arms twice in one day. He also heard me call out for him. But he did save me and deserved to be thanked.

I got up and ran to take a shower. After showering and putting on some fresh clothes, I ran downstairs, grabbed a poptart, shoved it in my mouth and ran out the door, feeling Maka's smug eyes on the back of my head as I left.

* * *

I was lost.

So.

Horribly.

Lost.

I found myself wandering Death City, trying for the life of me to find Black Star's house. After searching for an hour, I gave up and leaned against a wall, banging my head against it for my own stupidity.

_Damnit Maka, you knew I didn't have a clue as to where he lived! Why'd you let me leave?_

After a short break, I began looking again, hoping to hear his smug voice carrying across the neighborhoods. _Where is he?_

"Hey! Soul!"

I turned and saw Tsubaki yelling at me from the other side of the block. _Thank God, I'll ask her where they live…_

"Hi Soul, what are you doing all the way over in this part of town?"

"Hey Tsubaki, I was just looking for Black Star's place, I forgot to thank him for yesterday. But I have no _freaking_ clue as to where the hell it is he lives…"

She laughed. When she did that, she seemed a lot cooler than what I first thought of her. She wiped her eyes and pointed down the street from where she had come from.

"He lives at the very end of the next block. It's the blue house on the corner. He painted a big 'star' on it with a can of yellow spray paint. You literally can't miss it."

I chuckled, somehow figuring he'd do that. I thanked Tsubaki and walked down to the gaudy house that belonged to Black Star. Sure enough, a bright yellow star in the middle of blue. _And he had saved _my_ life._

I knocked on the door, but got no answer. I turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Hellllooo, is anyone home-MMPHH!"

A wall of blue had landed on top of me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up to see Black Star sitting on my back, a police baton in his hands.

"Oh. Hey Soul."

"-Oh. Hey Soul- my ass! Get off of me!"

He seemed to realize he was crushing me. He stood up and brushed himself off, then offered me a hand, which I took.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tsubaki. I like to sneak up on her and 'surprise attack' her…"

"Would Tsubaki have knocked before entering her OWN home!" It wasn't a question. He scratched his chin, obviously thinking over the situation.

"Guess not…"

"No SHIT Sherlock!"

He glared at me, before breaking out in a huge grin and laughing. I couldn't help it, he was just too goofy. I started laughing and before I knew it, we were both rolling on the floor laughing. When we finally stopped, we just laid on the ground, our stomachs heaving. I felt him roll over so that we were side by side. I felt my face heat up for no reason and tried to squirm away, but he grabbed my hand, preventing me from moving. My face grew hotter.

He just stared at me, the silence growing longer. It was broken when he spoke up.

"Why'd you come over anyways?"

I completely forgot I had come here to thank him.

"O-oh yeah. I wanted t-to thank you for s-saving me last n-night."

All lightness left his face when I mentioned last night. I grew uncomfortable at his intense expression. I was afraid he was going to say something, but was shocked to see him stand up and walk out of the room.

I sat up, confused by this reaction. I thought he was going to ask me about it. I was not expecting him to leave completely.

"B-Black Star?"

No response. I sat there dumbfounded about the blue-haired boy's lack of communication. I moved to where I could stand up, but was shoved back down by an invisible force.

"Wha-what the hell?"

Someone was sitting on me, but I couldn't see anything. There was no one there.

"Art of the assassin: Invisibility." Suddenly Black Star was sitting on me, his expression still serious.

"Black Star! What are you doing, get off!"

"No."

"WHY!"

His expression changed to anger. I felt myself pale, not expecting him to be angry.

"Soul, Maka called me. Said you wouldn't tell her what happened. Asked me to ask you because you seem to be a little more 'open' with me. So tell me… WHAT happened?"

My body froze. I felt cold. Tears started rolling from my eyes and small gasps came from my lips. Black Star looked startled by my sudden mood change. He sat up and pulled me into his lap like he did last night, his arms cradling me.

"It's okay… take your time…"

I steeled my nerves and prepared myself for what I was about to say, my words coming in tumbled sentences.

"F-five y-years ago-o… on-on my b-birthday… my… my brother d-d-died…"

Black Star tensed up. His grip tightening.

"W-we were ambushed in-in a-an alley a-and they… they… kill-killed him… be-because he tried to s-save me…"

The tears were rolling down harder now, my brain screaming to stop. But I knew that if I stopped, I wouldn't be able to ever finish.

"They-they… did t-things to m-me…"

Black Star somehow managed to tense up even more. He held me at arms length so that I was looking him dead in the eyes.

"Soul, what did they do to you…"

I gulped.

"They… they…"

_Now or never…_

"…r-raped m-me!"

I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around Black Star's neck and pulled him in for a hug I so desperately needed. I was crying, childish wails filling the room. I could feel Black Star shaking, anger swelling inside him. I just held him tighter and tighter, the despair overwhelming me. It felt good to finally tell someone, but I'm positive I screwed up Black Star with my horrific story.

I started to cry harder, afraid of losing the one person I needed most.

I felt him stroke the back of my head, slowly moving his hand from the top of my head to the middle of my back. He let me cry, even though I was soaking his shirt. I don't know how long we sat there, and I didn't care. I needed him to comfort me right now.

When my wails turned to hiccups, I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked over at Black Star, who intertwined his fingers with mine, and placed his other hand on my shoulder. His eyes were full of sadness and anger.

"What happened to them… those bastards?" he murmured.

I sighed, knowing this next part would scare him. I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I -hic- I came into my scythe powers and-and killed them… that's why I was sent to the academy… as punishment…"

A few more tears fell from my eyes, landing in droplets on my jeans. _Black Star will hate me now…_

I felt his hand move from my shoulder to my cheek. I looked up and was met with his sea-green eyes staring fondly at me. He used his thumb to brush away the remaining tears on my face. His lips were shaped into a sad smile.

"D-don't you hate me now?" I whimpered.

He chuckled. "How could I hate you?"

I giggled at my own foolishness, relief washing over me. Black Star wouldn't abandon me. _He didn't hate me. He-_

Two soft lips met mine.

I stopped shaking, shock enveloping my being. I refocused my eyes on the assassin in front of me, his lips pressed against mine.

_W-what?!_

I couldn't do anything, my brain stopped functioning. Black Star used his hand on my cheek to cup my chin, bringing our mouths together even more. His other hand freed itself from mine and found its way to the back of my head, pulling me closer to him.

He broke the kiss and looked at me.

My eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. I hadn't registered yet what had just happened. When it hit me, I reached a hand up to touch my lips, my face breaking out in a blush.

That was my first kiss.

"Wh-wha-wha…" I couldn't form a sentence to state my confusion. _Black Star liked me… like that?_

He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. This time, the kiss held more passion. I felt my eyelids flutter as I melted into the kiss. A small moan escaped my lips.

I felt his tongue press against my lips, asking for entrance. When another moan bubbled its way up, he took the opportunity and slid his tongue in. The feeling of his tongue exploring my mouth felt good and I moaned into the kiss, losing control of my body.

His hand slid down my back and pulled me against him. I leaned farther into the kiss, placing my hand on his chest for support.

He broke the kiss, needing air. A small strand of drool connecting our tongues. We were both breathing heavily, our faces flushed. My half-lidded eyes looking up at him.

His face was flushed a light pink color, ten times lighter than my own. He brought his hand up to his mouth to wipe away the drool at the corner. His star-shaped hair was slightly messed up and his chest was heaving. His eyes were full of lust and they were staring straight at me.

"Bl-Black Star…"

He pulled me in for another kiss. I placed a hand on his shoulder and ducked my head, avoiding his lips. I knew that if we kissed again, it would go even farther… I gritted my teeth, tears forming in my eyes again. My body shaking.

He understood what my body was saying and sighed. He picked me up, setting me gently on my feet, my legs trembling. I looked up at him, afraid he was disappointed. He just smiled and gave me a small, sweet kiss.

"Hey Soul…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I like you…"

I giggled. _He's such an idiot sometimes._ I wrapped my arms around his chest and buried my face there, his head resting on mine, his arms around my waist.

"I think I like you too, Black Star…"

* * *

**JustACountdown321**: The plot thickens! Not really, it just got more "juicy." They are just too cute together! -^u^-

AAAAHHHH! I wrote that! It always feels weird to think I could write stuff like this, especially because I suck at writing in school… But anyways, I hope to update again real soon (I'm on a hot streak) and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the reviews/favorites/follows!

BYE~


	5. Chapter 5

**JustACountdown321**: Hey everyone, sorry these have been coming slower and slower, but come they shall (hee hee, sorry, dirty mind). Anyways, I'm pretty sure lemon will happen in this chapter, haven't decided, depends on how I lead into it… Oh yeah! I might write another blackstarxsoul fanfic, but not as sad and probably more comical/romance fluff-fluff… But that's another story….

Also, my internet's been down for a while so sorry these are late. Also, again, not too sure as to how many more chapters I can make for this one, but we'll see…

**WARNING**: yaoi, lemons.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

* * *

It had been a few days since Black Star had kissed me and I was kind of avoiding him, slightly embarrassed as to what we did. I mean, we both confessed to each other and I did enjoy the kiss, but I know he wants more than just a kiss…

I groaned. I shouldn't avoid him, but now I'm on a mission, something about a bad soul in some country. Maka and I had left early hoping to be back by tomorrow. We had just defeated the criminal and were about to head for Death City, but Maka felt another kishin-like soul nearby. We headed for this huge church.

Inside, we were met with a scrawny… boy? Girl? I really couldn't tell. The dude was creepy though. And then he attacked. He used his blood to form a sword and he swung, just barely missing us. He was fast. Our attacks were only aiding him as his blood attacked us. I watched as he went after Maka. I stopped thinking. I stepped between them and felt a pain erupt in my chest.

All I remember was Maka screaming as I fell and lost consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was back at the school, in the nurse's office. I heard someone sniffling in the corner and turned to see Maka, clenching a tissue with trembling hands.

She looked up when I started coughing and rushed to my side. "Miss Medusa, he's awake!"

The school nurse walked in and checked on me. She glanced quizzically at me, but I shrugged it off. She left after making sure I was okay and I looked at Maka.

"What happened?"

She hung her head, ashamed. "Y-you jumped in front of Crona's strike and were cut across the chest…"

I paled hearing what happened. I glanced down at my chest and lifted up my shirt. Stitches ran across my body and a fresh scar was forming, my weapon blood healing me faster than others. I gulped.

I took a shaky breath and asked her to tell me what happened after I was cut. She explained that Stein and her creepy dad had showed up and fended off Crona's attacks. She was just getting to the part about the witch, when the door flew inwards, off the hinges.

A blue figure flew at me, tackling me and holding me in a bear hug. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest.

"Never fear Soul, Black Star is here!" He looked at me with his big dorky grin. It slowly faded as he saw what he was looking at. When he grabbed me, my breath hitched, the pain from my wound stinging at the contact. My face paled and sweat rolled down my face. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. My body was shaking.

I watched as he reluctantly let go of me and backed away. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were filled with fear, hurt, and anger. He wouldn't look at me. Maka saw the looks we were, or weren't, giving each other, but didn't say anything. After several minutes of silence, minus my heavy breathing, she just stood up and left.

As the door clicked shut, I let out a deep sigh. Black Star still wasn't looking at me, his face cast in shadows. I felt like my heart was going to break. I opened my mouth to speak, but he raised his hand to stop me.

In a matter of seconds he had closed the distance between us. He placed a hand on my shoulder and breathed deeply.

"Soul…"

I just looked at him, barely comprehending what was happening. His eyes bore into mine and all I saw was pain.

"Soul… don't you like me?"

I gulped.

"Wh-why are you asking m-me?"

He huffed. "Because you've been avoiding me, and you just cringed at my touch…"

He shifted his hand just to prove his point. My body tensed at the movement and fear flickered in my eyes.

I didn't even realize I had done it.

"I-I do like you B-Black Star… it's, it's just that… I-I'm not r-ready for… for…" I couldn't even finish, my eyes had started watering.

He just stood there for a second before he moved to rub the tears off my cheek. I was pulled into a hug, my fists clenching his shirt. He let me cry, knowing exactly what I was crying for.

I hated this. I wanted to be with him, but I couldn't, not really. Not after what had happened to me. He knew this too, but he just put on a brave face, even though his eyes gave away everything he was thinking and feeling.

I felt myself fall asleep, comforted by his touch, and drifted off in his arms, tears still rolling down my face.

* * *

It had been a week since that day in the nurse's office and I was dying to get out of there. Nurse Medusa said I still had a few days to go before I could go home and they seemed to pass ever so more slowly. I was down to my last day here.

I groaned at my boredom, just as Maka entered my room. She had been avoiding me lately, clearly feeling guilty for my injury, but she still visited every day.

"Still anxious to get out of here Soul?" she smirked, knowing that was exactly what I was feeling. She sat down in the chair adjacent to my bed and glanced at me. Something was on her mind.

"Hey Soul… I'm going away for a while…"

I looked at her, my eyes wide.

"What do you mean, you're going away?"

She chewed her bottom lip, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, a new mission opened up. It required a meister with soul perception and a weapon with many talents, so Tsubaki and I are taking it together."

I just stared, dumbfounded, only realizing I was being replaced. I understood her reasoning, but it still unnerved me.

"But… but is Black Star okay with it?" I hoped he was my only shot at stopping this.

She gave me a sad smile and I knew her answer.

"I'm sorry Soul. I'll only be gone for a few weeks. And since you were recently injured… and you'd need someone to look after you… I asked Black Star to stay with you."

_What…_

_WHAT!_

* * *

The next day, I moved in with Black Star, both of us feeling uneasy at the situation and both girls clearly not understanding our discomfort. They just waved and left as soon as I got my stuff inside, neither waiting for a goodbye. I sighed and kicked the door shut, walking over to the couch and lying face down on it. Black Star just stood in the corner, watching me carefully and glancing at the clock in an awkward attempt to distract himself. It didn't work.

"So… uh… this was… unexpected…" he mumbled nervously.

I just shrugged at the obvious statement. We had just found out about this yesterday. I was hoping the next few weeks weren't going to be like this, otherwise I'd kill myself.

I ended up dozing off face down on the couch for a while and was surprised when Black Star hadn't rolled me over to allow me to breathe. When I woke up coughing, I looked around angrily for the idiot blue-head for letting me suffocate. When I didn't see him in the living room, I got up and looked for him in the kitchen, but didn't see him there either. I then heard snoring from his room and looked at a clock.

_No wonder I couldn't find him, it's past midnight…_

Not caring whether I woke him up or not, I stomped my way into his room and found him sleeping in his bed, snoring rather loudly.

_Sheesh… poor Tsubaki…_

I walked over to him, noticing he sleeps flat on his back, his arms behind his head. His covers had been kicked off and were falling to the floor.

_He's going to catch a cold like that_, I thought. I grabbed his covers and pulled them back over his sleeping form. He sleeps rather calmly for someone who never settles down while he's awake.

As I finished covering him back up, I heard him mumble in his sleep.

I chuckled at how hilarious it was to hear him rambling about random things in his sleep. That is until he said my name.

"…Soul…"

I froze, afraid of waking him up. I crouched down closer to his mouth to hear better.

"Soul… love you…"

I gasped, not believing what I was hearing. _Black Star loved me?_

I felt myself staring at his lips, noticing the slight indent of teeth in them, probably from biting his lips a lot. His lips were a light pink color… so enticing…

I gulped and pressed my lips to his, not caring if he woke up or not. I felt a moan rise in my throat as I deepened the kiss, forgetting that he was still sleeping. I felt him shuffle beneath me and opened my eyes to see his staring wide-eyed back at me. I gasped and jumped back, startled by what I had been doing.

"B-B-Black Star… I-I don't know w-what I was doing just now…"

He sat up and lifted his hand to his lips, touching them gently. His eyes still wide with shock. I felt my face heat up to a thousand degrees. I was still stammering, trying to justify why I was kissing him, unable to move from my spot.

He looked down and noticed the blanket thrown over him and looked back at me. There was a new light in his eyes, almost… hungry.

_Uh-oh…_

I quickly tried to run to the door, but Black Star was quicker. He slammed it shut in front of me and used his other hand to push me back onto the bed. I gasped at his force and felt my body trembling. He walked back over and climbed over me, pinning me to the bed.

"B-Black Star… that hurts…" I mumbled, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asked. I didn't answer. He cupped my chin and pulled me to look him in the eyes.

"Why. Did you. Kiss me?" he didn't sound angry, more confused.

I let out a shaky breath. "Be-because… you just said you… l-love me in… in your sleep…"

His eyes got distant for a second before refocusing on mine. A slight blush grew across his face at the impact of his words. His mouth opened to say something, but closed again, deciding against it. He looked down, realizing the position we were in and sat up, letting me breathe a little.

I looked at him, still breathing a little heavily. It took me a second to realize he didn't say anything about his confession.

"Well… do you?"

He looked curiously at me. "Do I what?"

I gulped, trying to muster up the courage to voice those four words.

"Do you love me?"

He stared into my eyes for a second. I felt them tearing up, whether from anticipation or worry.

"Yes… I do. I love you Soul."

I smiled as tears flowed down my face. He only had a moment to react to my tears before I threw my arms around him and laughed. It was a happy laugh.

"I love you too Black Star."

He pulled me back, a smile across his face, before pulling me into a kiss. A kiss that was much better than the one we just had.

It was gentle at first, but quickly grew harsher as we hungered for each other more. I soon found his tongue asking for entrance, which I eagerly gave to him. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and play with my own. A moan rose in both of our throats as the kiss grew deeper, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth.

We broke apart, gasping for air, a train of drool connecting our mouths. I looked into his eyes to see how he was feeling after everything, and was met with a look of pure lust. He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed over me, attaching his lips to my neck. A loud moan escaped my lips at the contact. My body grew hotter.

While his lips sucked and nibbled on my neck, his hands moved down to pull my shirt off. I gasped at the sudden rush of cold that flooded my body as my shirt was removed and tossed across the room. His lips traveled down my neck and paused on my collarbone, his nibbling and sucking growing harsher. One of his hands traveled down to my chest and started playing with my nipples. Another loud moan escaped my lips and I felt his lips form in a smirk on my neck. He trailed his tongue down to my other nipple and bit down on it. I moaned, covering my eyes with one hand, the other clenching the sheets beneath me. I was blushing at my reaction; a trail of drool ran down my chin. He proceeded to suck at my nipples, his hands fumbling with my belt.

I felt my pants being pulled down around my ankles and looked up, slightly startled. He just smiled at me and kissed me again, his hand sliding down to wrap around my member. I gasped at the contact as he slowly, teasingly, began stroking it with his hand. I moaned out, unable to contain myself anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clenching tightly, as he continued his ministrations with more force, my hips bucking in his grasp. His lips made their way back to neck and I near screamed in pleasure. I felt my peak approaching.

"Bl-Black Star-r…" I moaned. He stopped his ministrations, earning a whine from me. He looked at his fingers, now coated in pre-cum and slid them towards my entrance. I gasped as I felt the first finger enter and whined when he started moving it around. It was uncomfortably painful at first, but slowly grew more pleasant. That all started again when he entered a second finger, making a scissoring motion. After the third finger, he pulled all three out and undid his shirt, discarding it across the room. He undid his pants next, and threw them somewhere around where his shirt went. His member was already hard and leaking pre-cum. He grabbed my legs and pulled them around his waist, situating himself near my entrance. He looked at me before thrusting himself in, hilt-deep.

I groaned at the stretching of my walls and clung to Black Star's back, my nails digging into his skin. A slight growl came from his throat as he waited for me to relax. After a moment, I nodded my head, allowing him to continue. I felt him pull out and slam back in, with more force than before. He thrusted into me a few more times, each feeling slightly better than before, before he hit my prostate. I moaned loudly and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer as the pleasure flooded my body, forgetting the discomfort from before. He must've realized he found it because he started ramming that spot, harder and harder, picking up the pace. We were both moaning, sweat dripping off our bodies. I felt my climax coming again and could tell Black Star was close too.

"Bl-Black S-Star-r…. I-I'm gonna c-c-cummm…" I moaned out as he hit my sweet spot again, white clouding my vision.

I screamed his name as I came, clenching onto his back as I did so. I must've driven him over the edge as well, because he soon came inside me, a warmth spreading though my body. I collapsed on the bed bellow us, panting heavily, my eyes hazing over. I felt him pull and collapse beside me, wrapping me in his arms. We laid there for a second, just catching our breaths, our chest heaving up and down. I looked over at Black Star, his eyes looking back at me, and smiled. I turned so we were facing each other and tilted my head up to kiss him again.

"I love you, you know." I mumbled.

He looked at me and a grin spread across his face. He pulled me closer and connected our lips once more. I felt my body slowly sink into oblivion as I fell asleep.

"I love you too, Soul." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

We fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, our breaths mingling together.

* * *

**JustACountdown321:** Whee! Lemon! I managed to write into it. I still feel awkward writing it though, like it doesn't always sound real. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed it, I don't really know where to go from here though… I'll see if I can fit more chapters in, but pretty much once an issue is resolved there isn't much to do anymore. But I will work on my other Soul Eater fanfic, so you have that to look forward to. It will probably have less of a story line and more romance/drama/fluffity-fluff. But you never know…

Feel free to point out mistakes on this one, I was too lazy to fully check...

BYE~


	6. Chapter 6

**JustACountdown321**: EVERYONE I HAVE GREAT NEWS! For those of you who have been reading Just Try and Save Me, sorry that's it's been so long. I haven't had any way of continuing the story until now! I had a weird, kinda messed up dream last night that was a perfect story continuation of this fanfic and I really wanted to write it! It might just bring about a couple more chapters (maybe)! So here we go!

**WARNING**: contains yaoi, lemons, swearing, the usual…

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

A month had passed since me and Black Star became lovers and everything was actually going great. We came out to our close friends, which none of them seemed too surprised, patting us on the back and congratulating us. Maka and Tsubaki moved in together to give me and Black Star more privacy back at his place, so we were living together now too. Life was good during this past month.

Until Stein introduced a new technique…

Class was chaos as usual, it being near the end of the school year. All of us were hanging out in the front of the class like always when Stein walked in pushing a cart with a strange device.

"Class take your seats before I start dissecting you… Now, you're all probably wondering what this thing is." He gestured to the device again before continuing his drone. "This is the latest technology, created by some of the top meister scientists in the world."

We all stared, still anticipating what this contraption would do.

"This is a prototype of what will eventually allow those who cannot see souls to be able to use 'Soul Perception.' Not only will this make your missions easier, but safer." He paused, letting the excitement of the new technology to settle down. I looked at my friends. All seemed interested except for Maka and Kid, who could already see souls. Stein cleared his throat.

"Now… who wants to test it out?"

A million hands shot into the air. Everyone was scrambling, trying to make their way up to the front of the class to get their hands on this amazing opportunity. Unfortunately for them, Black Star was up front and had already sat down in the test chair when Stein had asked. Several groans filled the air and the shuffling of angry feet was mixed in among them. Stein sighed, but walked up to Black Star and attached probes to his head, ignoring the eager outbursts coming from the loud assassin. He finished hooking Black Star up, then turned to the class.

"Now since this is only a prototype, it will only show Black Star's soul to the whole class, they haven't worked out the bugs to get it to show you the souls by wearing it." Several students perked up at this news, waiting to see what a soul looked like.

Stein flipped a switch, and suddenly Black Star was encased in a translucent blue orb with star shaped spikey 'hair' and a big smirk. The soul was pretty huge and several students let out a gasp, finally seeing what one looks like. Black Star was smiling like he had front row seats to a concert, which -in a way- he did. Stein flipped off the switch and smirked at the disappointed sighs. Black Star got unhooked and rushed back to his seat next to me, a grin plastered on his face. Stein looked over his class syllabus and started calling off names of the next participant.

After a hand-full of other students had gone up and had their soul displayed for everyone to see, my name was called. I sat down and awaited the sight of my own soul. I hoped it would be cool.

Stein flipped on the switch and nothing happened. A disappointed murmur spread throughout the room. Stein looked at the device again, switching it back on and off. I was starting to get concerned when a shudder ran through my whole body.

"Soul, what's-" Stein started to say, but was cut off by the sound of me groaning in agony. I fell to my knees, an extreme wave of nausea coming over me. Several people stood abruptly, concern in their voices.

And then there was the crackling of a radio.

Everyone glanced at the announcement system, but nothing came from it. Everyone was starting to freak out when they heard garbled voices.

"—Happy Birthday, Soul—"

I looked up in alarm, feeling the nausea wash over me along with a chill.

"W-Wes…" I squeaked.

I heard a gasp. I looked up and noticed a red orb, not as translucent as Black Star's, floating right above me. It appeared fairly small compared to everyone else's, but what was strange was that it wasn't attached to my body. It seemed to be looking around at everyone then deciding to focus on me below it. Its eyes were daunting.

"—Let's go to the arcade for your birthday—" it spoke again.

I gasped, covering my mouth and praying I don't cry. It was replaying that day.

"—Brother we're outta quarters—"

I felt my body trembling. Everyone was staring, not understanding what was going on, or what was freaking me out so badly. I caught a glimpse of Black Star who seemed as curiously concerned as everyone else.

_No. I don't want him to hear it…_

"—Run Soul!—" my brother was shouting. There was a collective gasp as everyone realized that my soul was replaying a memory of mine. I saw a few people glance at me and I started shaking more; my focus only on the red orb repeating the worst day of my life.

Maka spoke first. "Soul, what's going-"

"—Well, well Wes. Looks like your cornered… Where's that adorable little brother of yours—"

"—He's long gone Noah… What the fuck do you want—"

"No…" I murmured.

It skipped ahead. "—You sick son of a FUCK! GET AWAY FROM HIM!—"

"—Brother!—" Several people cringed, realizing the small, scared voice was me when I was younger.

"Soul what is this!" Stein shouted, concern clear in his voice. His face had paled several shades and sweat was dripping from his brow. I knew I was ten times worse.

"—N-no… p-please—"

The room was filled with the sounds of me as a child screaming and me screaming now. Everyone was rushing to either get away or to help me, but they couldn't. As my fear and anxiety grew, so did my soul; growing dangerously big, blocking them from reaching me. There was a lot of noise.

"Soul!" Black Star shouted, but I couldn't respond; I was frozen in fear.

"—Eh, Wes… did you die while we were raping your brother?—"

Everyone stopped moving. My eyes refocused long enough for me to see the looks of horror on everyone as they realized what had happened. Almost everyone was crying, several clutching their stomachs. I glanced at Black Star and saw him crying too.

"… no…"

I started glowing red, my mind no longer able to cope with the pain and fear I felt.

I heard Stein curse. "Everyone run, he's going to go mad!"

"—save… me—"

No one could move. Black Star was scrambling to try and hold me, my soul blocking him each time.

"—Shit! What the fuck! This kid's a weapon!—"

"—save me—"

The screams of the guys I killed filled the air; my psychotic laughter while I was killing them followed shortly after. I felt my body go rigid as the madness started to take over.

"—Save me!—"

I realized those few simple words were my thoughts while all of this was happening back then; constantly pleading with anyone to stop him.

_Why did I think that?_

_Oh yeah…_

_I didn't want it._

"—SAVE ME!—"

Black Star had finally gotten close enough for me to see him. My mind snapped back to reality for a split second as I stared into his fearful eyes.

"SOUL!" he shouted.

_I don't want this…_

"— SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—"

A tear slipped down my cheek as I felt the madness take full control; my body glowing white hot.

"BLACK STAR SAVE ME!" I screamed.

And then I went supernova.

* * *

**JustACountdown321**: CLIFFHANGER! I know you all love those. And of course it's at a very crucial moment and that's because… I haven't decided where to go from here. Definitely having something awesome happen though… yeah. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this update, sorry it's kinda short. I seriously will try to do another update soon, but my school schedule is really busy, so no promises. But until then…

BYE!


End file.
